Floresta Vermelha
by SDNCFics
Summary: Inesperadamente a Mistério S/A se depara com um mistério que os testará de uma forma nunca antes vivida por eles. Armadilhas não bastam para conter a fúria que habita as sombras de uma floresta,e quando sombras do passado também se erguem,será que as Crianças Intrometidas serão capazes de vencê-las?
1. Piloto

Depois da participação do programa de TV,"Estrela Talentosa",a turma segue de volta a Vila Legal,após ficarem sabendo sobre um horrível ataque que está acontecendo por lá. Preocupados com os amigos e família,vão o mais rápido o possível.Já é noite,e pouco antes de chegar a cidade,a Máquina Mistério para misteriosamente. Fred desce do carro,abre o capô pra checar o motor e descobre que ele foi sabotado e avisa a turma:

FRED - É turma parece que vamos ter que ir andando,até o posto mais próximo e pedir ajuda.

SALSICHA - Será que vamos ter que andar muito?

VELMA - De acordo com o GPS,falta só mais 8 km.

Durante a longa caminhada,eles escutam um grito vindo da floresta que há do oeste da estrada e resolvem investigar.

SCOOBY - Ninguém trouxe alguns biscoitos Scooby?

VELMA - Estão na bolsa da Daphne!

SALSICHA - Daphne você está com os...Daphne? A Daphne sumiu!

FRED - Vamos nos acalmar! Se ela apenas se perdeu,não deve estar muito longe,é melhor voltarmos!

SALSICHA - Mas Velma,você não trouxe seu celular? Poderia ligar pra ela!

VELMA - É mesmo Salsicha,deixar eu tentar...Não atende! Deve estar no silencioso.

FRED - Não tinha percebido o quanto nós andamos,essa floresta não acaba nun...

*ALL BY MYSELF,DON'T WANNA BE ALL...*

SCOOBY - Da onde vem essa música,Salsicha?

VELMA - Ops... é o meu celular que está tocando. Será que é a Daphne me ligando?... É número restrito,mas vou atender.

Alô?

VOZ MISTERIOSA - Alô.É a Mistério S.A? Acho que tenho algo,ou melhor,alguém que vocês querem.

DAPHNE - Me solta...

VELMA - Quem é você? E o que você quer de nós ? Alô?

FRED - Quem era Velma? E por que você está tão nervosa?

VELMA - É a Daphne,Fred!

FRED - A Daph? O que aconteceu com ela? Me diz!

SALSICHA e SCOOBY - É Velma,fala logo!

VELMA - Parece que alguém a raptou.

FRED - M-m-mas como ?É tudo culpa minha,devia ter cuidado mais dela...e agora? O que vamos fazer?

SALSICHA - Calma Fred, nós vamos achá-la! Nós vamos né Velma?!

VELMA - Mas é claro Salsicha,ninguém mexe com nossa amiga e sai impune desse jeito! Scooby veja se consegue farejar e descobrir aonde ela está.

SCOOBY - Sim "Ruh Roh".

Enquanto seguem os rastros de Daphne,algumas coisas deixam Velma confusa.

VELMA - Turma,pensando bem,alguém sabia que estaríamos aqui!

FRED - Você tem razão Velma! Fomos atraídos por aqueles gritos?

SALSICHA - Aqueles gritos eram de quem?

SCOOBY - F-F-F-fantasmas? CRUZES!

SALSICHA - Scooby,nem pense nisso,meu filho.

*Rrrrooonk*

FRED - Ouviram isso turma? Será que é alguém vindo?

SALSICHA - Não,não é Fred!É a barriga minha e a do Scooby,afinal não comemos ainda,os Biscoitos estavam com a Daph.

SCOOBY - Salsicha,olha! Amoras!

SALSICHA - Você disse amoras Scooby? Vamos até lá então! Fred e Velma vamos parar um pouquinho pra descansar,já estamos andando a horas,vamos comer um pouco dessas amorinhas.

FRED - Certo Salsicha,mas sejam rápidos!

VELMA - Espera aí Salsicha,o que é isso nessa árvore?

SALSICHA - Ora,Velma,são amoras!

VELMA - Não,estou falando disso,parece que são marcas de...GARRAS!

SALSICHA - Mas que tipo de animal teria garras tão grandes como essas? *GUULP*

FRED - É isso que vamos descobrir,olhem o tamanho dessas pegadas,pelo jeito estão indo nessa direção...

VELMA - Espera Fred,olha o que eu achei,o celular da Daphne!Pelo jeito ela foi atacada aqui!

FRED - Vamos então! Não consigo parar de pensar nela,desde aquela apresentação o que sinto por ela é mais forte ainda...e ainda não consegui dizer tudo isso para ela. Vamos achar esse monstro turma!

SALSICHA - É...F-Fred acho que não vamos não!

SCOOBY - N-Não!

FRED - Mas porque vocês acham isso? Sejam otimistas!

SALSICHA - É que ele nos achou primeiro,CORRE!


	2. Conspiração Vermelha

Quando vimos o monstro,a única coisa que podíamos fazer era correr,e foi o que fizemos. Corremos,corremos muito, aquele monstro tinha habilidades sobrenaturais,corria demais e tinha um super pulo. Por instantes pensei que não conseguiríamos escapar,aquela floresta era muito escura,não era possível enxergar praticamente nada,apenas os olhos vermelhos e sombrios daquela criatura,que eu já tinha quase certeza que era um lobisomem,ou algo ainda mais sanguinário.

Depois de tanto percorrer aquela floresta que não acabava mais,enfim conseguimos abrigo numa caverna perto de um lago. Ficamos lá até o amanhecer,Salsicha e Scooby cochilaram um pouco,e era o que eu e Velma deveríamos fazer também,pois tínhamos que estar descansados e dispostos pra procurar Daphne logo de manhã.Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir,só conseguia imaginar como ela estaria naquele momento,Velma não fez diferente,ficou no canto sem falar nenhuma sequer palavra,com um olhar triste e solitário mais que devesse,não interferi,talvez ela estivesse sentido mais falta da Daph que eu,afinal,Daph era a única amiga que Velma conseguia conversar abertamente,sem segredos.

Logo quando amanheceu,saímos e fomos em busca de pistas. Começamos por onde achamos o celular dela,um pouco mais pra frente,achamos um pedaço de tecido roxo enroscado em alguns espinhos,foi aí que todos nós ficamos mais aflitos. Torcia para que ela tivesse conseguido fugir,então resolvemos explorar o lado mais pantanoso da bastante,e logo avistei alguém caído no chão,fomos correndo,mas a lama nos impedia de andar tão rá finalmente chegamos,lá estava ela sua roupa estava rasgado,toda suja de lama,em seu rosto,pálido,arranhões totalmente Estava totalmente desesperado,assim como todos,mas não desisti,peguei ela no colo e voltamos para a ela no chão,chamei,chamei,tentamos de tudo e ela não acordava. Mesmo abalada,Velma notou que na sua roupa havia um fio de cabelo ruivo,curto demais para ser da Daphne. Quem será que fez isso com ela?


	3. Um Vermelho Mais Escuro

POV DAPHNE

Em um momento,estava com meus amigos numa trilha e,de repente,deitada no chão,confusa,não lembrava de nada nesse meio tempo,meus amigos estavam ao meu redor com preocupação nos seus rostos

Sem saber de nada,perguntei o que havia acontecido,então me contaram sobre tudo,fiquei meio assustada. Foi aí que me veio uma pergunta na cabeça:"De quem eram aqueles gritos que nos trouxeram pra cá?". Não sabiam responder,não tinham encontrado nenhum rastro dessa pessoa. Mas tínhamos certeza que era uma mulher,é claro que poderia não ser alguém realmente em perigo,mas...e se fosse? Não poderíamos arriscar!

Não queriam que eu levantasse,disseram que devia me recuperar primeiro,mas não estava disposta a isso,tínhamos que resolver esse enigma o mais rápido possível.

Então eu me levantei e disse ''Quanto mais tempo gastamos, mais perigo corre a tal pessoa e até mesmo nós''. Salsicha disse ''Ô Diabo,como poderíamos correr perigo aqui nessa caverna,tão aconchegante? Vamos ficar aqui mesmo,de repente rola até um poker'' e ele tirou um baralho dos bolsos. A situação é ridícula com uma brincadeira,mas temos que rir,Deus sabe o que o Salsicha guarda nos bolsos e na mente,ou talvez o diabo,como ele sempre proclama.

''Que engraçadinho, mas Daphne tem razão,temos que nos apressar e descobrir o que está acontecendo aqui'' disse a Velma

''Sim turma,vamos nos apressar'' diz o Fred...o Fred,ele estava diferente,taciturno,talvez um pouco distante,o que será que houve com ele?

Saímos da caverna e começamos a caminhar pela floresta,pela primeira vez posso dar uma boa olhada pelos arredores, ERA uma floresta vasta,com pinheiros,arbustos,árvores menores e um solo úmido e... AH DROGA! Eu tropecei e me esparramei no chão

Odeio isso! Fred segurou meus braços e me ajudou a levantar, ele definitivamente está diferente, algo em seu olhar, será que fiz algo?

''Dissemos que deveria ter descansado mais'' disse ele

''Foi só um deslize,vocês sabem,isso não é uma novidade tão grande assim'' disse amargurada

''E como'' dizem Salsicha e Scooby brincando

Velma lhes lançou um olhar ameaçador típico e eles rapidamente se calaram. Eu preferia que ela não tivesse feito isso,ou Fred não tivesse me ajudado,queria pensar que posso me defender sozinha.

Nossa caminhada parecia cada vez mais inútil,não achávamos nenhuma pista,nem pegadas,objetos,nada! Mas mesmo assim não desisti,permaneci firme,pelo menos tinha feito isso sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo,conseguiu deixar nenhum rastro pelo caminho. Passo por uma pequena poça d'água e vejo meu reflexo. Caramba! Como pude ficar assim? Estou pálida,suja e assanhada,nem meu lenço escapou. Estou uma tragédia,a turma jamais deveria me ver assim!

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Alisei minhas roupas e arrumei um pouco meu cabelo,daria tudo por um pente,e para ''melhorar'' tudo lembrei que perdi minha bolsa,argh! A turma percebe que fiquei para trás e me olham com olhares inquisitórios. ''Você decidiu ser a próxima dama do lago,Daph?'' perguntou Salsicha.

''É uma poça d'água,seu idiota'' disse Velma ''Cruzes! Acho que o grau de alguém aqui está mais avançado'' respondeu Salsicha.''Chega! Vamos Daphne,como você disse,tínhamos que nos apressar'' disse Fred.Nós prosseguimos,mas de repente Salsicha e Scooby se assustam com algo,Scooby rapidamente pula para o colo de Salsicha,eu não tenho tempo de ver nada direito,mas sei que no instante seguinte Velma e Fred estão rindo e quando eu vejo rio também

'Vocês fizeram toda essa confusão por um esquilo,rapazes?'' eu digo. ''Você não sabe o quanto assustadora uma sobra atrás de um arbusto pode ser'' diz Salsicha. ''É,não sabe'' diz Scooby

''Ei! O que é aquilo brilhante atrás do arbusto?'' pergunta Fred,e eu noto que há realmente um brilho fraco vindo detrás do arbusto. ''Vamos ver,pode ser importante'' diz Velma

''Não!'' dizem Salsicha e Scooby em coro

Mas nós já nos precipitamos,para nossa sorte é uma pedra,mas ei,não é uma pedra comum,é de um tom verde brilhante

''Velma,tem certeza de que é seguro tocar nisso? Pode ser radioativo'' digo quando Velma se agacha para apanhar o objeto

Fico aliviada,quando Velma responde: "Não se preocupe Daphne,as chances de encontrarmos algo radioativo na área de Vila Legal é quase impossível,principalmente nessa floresta."

Então,Velma decidiu guardar com cuidado aquela pedra,pois poderia ser uma pista e era isso que precisávamos!Mas quando ela puxou a pedra,notou que havia alguns micro-fios ligando a pedra com uma árvore próxima. Muito estranho,pra quê seria aquilo?

Então ouvimos os mesmos gritos e fomos correndo na direção em que parecia que eles longe,avistamos um corpo no chão,não reconhecemos quem era,mas a medida que fomos nos aproximando,mais nítido ficava e quando chegamos bem perto notamos que era...

JÉSSICA?

Fred e Salsicha a ajudam a levantar,e eu reprimo uma raiva súbita. Quando levanta,ela abraça Fred,estava machucada e suja também,mas ainda assim não podia evitar o desejo que sentia para que algo ''acidentalmente'' caísse do céu em cima dela,ela olha para o resto da turma,está apavorada. ''Graças a Deus que vocês estão aqui!'' ela diz e começa a chorar.


	4. Perdição Carmesim

**POV Fred**

Eu diria que este dia estava sendo uma confusão total e que meu cérebro vai explodir de tanta falta de sentido,mas bem,eu sou líder da Mistério S/A,quais dos meus dias foram normais? Jessica,o que ela está fazendo aqui? Eu não conseguia imaginar uma forma de isso ficar mais confuso,ela estava em perigo,é óbvio,agora está segurando meus ombros e agradecendo por estarmos aqui.

Droga,Daphne está olhando para nós com aquele olhar fuzilante,os olhos faiscando como se eletricidade estivesse em ação nas íris,eu sempre achei isso lindo,mas não quando era direcionado a MIM. Não posso ficar aqui parado feito um bobo,tenho que tomar uma atitude

''Calma Jessica,estamos aqui'' eu digo com o meu tom mais calmo e confiante possível. ''Sim,você está'' ela diz sorrindo,essa reação em outros tempos teria causado um tique nervoso em mim,mas agora sou indiferente,mas ainda sou um líder,tenho que ser bom como sorte Velma me livra de tudo

''Jessica,o que você está fazendo aqui? Como chegou aqui? Você está bem?''

Jessica olha para Velma como que percebendo apenas agora que ela estava ali,dizendo ''Foi horrível,eu estava em uma visita a cidade de vocês,para comprar mantimentos para o Acampamento Papai Alce,então meu carro falhou e...'' ela recomeça a chorar no meu ombro

''E então ELE me pegou,era horrível! Tentei me debater,me soltar e fugir,mas ele era muito forte,um lobisomem! Então ele me soltou de repente e desmaiei,vocês tem que acreditar em mim! ERA UM LOBISOMEM!'' diz ela olhando com um olhar de apelo para mim

''Sério? Bem vinda ao clube'' diz Daphne. Nós olhamos feio para ela,temos que agir como os mocinhos agora Daph,porque você não entende isso? Queria que fosse pelos motivos que parecem ser...

''Não se preocupe Jessica,estamos aqui agora,e acreditamos em você,nós mesmos já tivemos nosso par de más experiências com esse homem lobo'' digo e sorrio tranquilamente

''E estamos com você agora,é mais uma pro clube dos Caças Fantasmas'' diz Salsicha fazendo um gesto sensacionalista e sorrindo com Scooby

''Nós estamos solucionando um mistério com um lobisomem Salsicha'' diz Velma com cara de paisagem

''Que faz,morremos de medo e de fome mesmo assim'' diz Scooby.

''Chega de brincadeiras rapazes'' eu digo ''Temos que agir,quais são suas ideias Velma?''.

''Temos que nos separar'' diz ela.

''O QUÊ?!'' Eu,Daphne,Salsicha e Scooby dizemos ao mesmo tempo,outra vez eles roubam minha fala,mas isso vir da Velma é incrível.

''Ok,e qual seria a finalidade? Não seria demasiado perigoso nos separarmos nessa situação?'' diz Daphne.

''Sim,mas os fins justificam os meios como dizia Maquiavel,e como sempre,temos que arriscar para chegar ao fundo desse mistério,eu é claro,pretendo ir a cidade investigar sobre esse curioso artefato'' e dizendo isso ela estendeu a pedra para que a víssemos de novo,ela tinha razão,podia ser uma pista importante

''Sendo assim,um grupo vai a cidade e outro fica aqui a procura de mais pistas e vigiando'' eu digo ''Daphne,você e Velma...'' ''Eu vou ficar aqui'' ela diz dura e diretamente. Eu preferia que ela fosse para a cidade,é mais seguro,e lá quem sabe ela possa se alimentar e melhorar,mas também quero ela aqui. ''Então tudo bem'' eu digo,''Também fico'' diz Jessica ''Sou acostumada a patrulhas na floresta,afinal sou a monitora chefe do Acampamento Papai Alce,entendo disso'' . ''Parabéns,quer um biscoito?'' murmura Daphne baixinho,eu reprimo um sorriso. ''O quê?'' diz Jessica ''Nada'' Daphne diz com um sorrisinhos legitimamente falso.

''Então está decidido,eu,Salsicha e Scooby iremos a cidade e vocês ficam aqui,até mais gente,boa sorte'' diz Velma

''Precisaremos mesmo,e igualmente para vocês'' eu digo e nos despedimos na escuridão da floresta.

**POV Velma**

Então Salsicha,Scooby e eu,demos meia volta e seguimos a caminho da estrada.

A Escuridão da floresta dificultava mais nosso percurso,já estávamos cansados,de tanto não ter mais fôlego

Mas tínhamos que continuar,logo avistamos a caverna,o que indicava que estávamos aproximando dela notei que havia algo diferente,alguma mensagem escrita na parede. Então entramos e nos deparamos com a frase: "Podem tentar,mas não vão conseguir sair daqui." É claro,que na hora,ficamos horrorizados,principalmente Salsicha e Scooby,que já estavam voltando correndo pro resto da turma.

"Vocês querem mesmo voltar pra lá? Estamos quase chegando a estrada não podemos recuar!" disse a eles e continuamos a caminhada.

Quem disse que não conseguiríamos mesmo? Chegamos na estrada e estávamos todos sãos e era só achar um jeito de chegar a cidade...que estava a alguns quilômetros alguns minutos e nenhum carro passava por ali,parecia uma estrada abandonada,o silêncio era total ou quase...

"Que demora Velma,estamos morrendo da fome!" disse Salsicha. Poderia até ter retrucado,mas até eu estava com fome,fazia tempo que não comíamos nada.

Estava até perdendo as esperanças quando um carro se aproximava,chamamos sua atenção e felizmente ele parou e nos deu uma sabia que não era muito seguro,nem conhecíamos o homem,mas era nossa única estranhou e disse "O que estão fazendo aqui na floresta? É um lugar perigoso,vocês não sabem?". "Nossa van quebrou" expliquei.

Alguns minutos depois,chegamos,enfim,em Vila bem vazia,era madrugada,deviam estar todos situação bem diferente do que haviam nos contado,que foi o que nos trouxe aqui,tinha algo errado ... onde iria achar algum lugar aberto a essa hora?

**POV Fred**

Eu,Daphne e Jessica caminhávamos a toa pela floresta,só o que víamos,eram árvores,corujas e escuridão,o silêncio era perturbador,até Jessica interrompê-lo ''E você? Como chegou aqui?'' falou olhando para mim. ''Eu e a turma chegamos aqui porque o nosso carro pifou,depois ouvimos seus gritos,eram seus,não eram?'' ''Sim'' ela disse ''Não sei nem como agradecer'' ela disse sorrindo. ''Que tal usando as suas habilidades de patrulheira e monitora chefe para encontrar algo útil para comermos ou uma pista?'' diz Daphne,''Eu achava que os famintos da vez eram o garoto hippie e o cachorro,mas bem,você tem ara de quem sempre cresceu de barriga cheia mesmo'' disse Jessica. ''Oh sim,mas eu sempre me manto em forma querida e Salsicha e Scooby pelo menos encontram pistas mesmo sem querer...'' ''O que encontraram até agora?'' ela diz cortando Daphne e se referindo a mim. ''Nada de muito relevante,pelo menos aparentemente'' eu digo desanimado. Continuamos caminhando no silêncio tenso,eu olho para Daphne e a surpreendo olhando para mim,ela rapidamente desvia o olhar para o chão e começa a mexer no seu lenço verde,uma mania que tem quando está nervosa ou ansiosa,o olhar dela se focou em algo no chão,ela se abaixa e apanha algo. ''Ai!'' ela diz,eu vou até ela e abro sua mão com a minha,na palma dela há um pedaço de um objeto vermelho esférico que a cortou. ''Mamãe não te ensinou que não se deve apanhar qualquer coisa da areia?'' diz Jessica com um tom repugnante de deboche,Daphne desvia o olhar para ela com os olhos faiscando mas eu seguro sua mão com mais força,tiro um esparadrapo do meu bolso,coloco no corte e esfrego com um dedo ''Precisa ser mais atenciosa com o que obtém,Danger Prone'' digo e lhe dou um beijo na testa. Ela corou e arregalou os olhos em surpresa,nem eu sei porque exatamente fiz isso,foi meio que automático. ''Vou ser...e-eu acho que é uma pista'' ela diz quebrando o silêncio e estendendo o pedaço do objeto vermelho para mim,noto que Jessica está olhando curiosamente para nós,como se estivesse nos avaliando,ignoro e pego o objeto da mão de me lembra algo,sim,acho que sei o que é. Eu digo''Parece algo como um pedaço de um...'' , ''Capacete'' completa Daphne sorrindo.

**POV Velma**

Logo me veio algo na cabeça,não perdi tempo,fui logo a cede da Mistério S/A,que alias não via há muito tempo.Já Salsicha e Scooby,foram direto ao restaurante 24h mais próximo,estava louca para ir junto com eles,mas não era hora e já fui analisar a pedra no microscópio,me é o momento,tinha quase certeza que era um mineral natural,mas estava totalmente um película sintética fina,mas resistente,feita de uma tecnologia muito complexa.Não consegui identificar o material apenas no microscópio,então o coloquei pra análise automática,infelizmente nada foi identificado,não fiquei surpresa,fazia tempo que aquela máquina não era atualizada.

Minha única esperança era ter alguma informação na internet,mas parecia que nada daria certo,e não deu!Nenhum vestígio daquilo em nenhum ao microscópio,e analisei com mais cautela,e... "GENTE!".Não podia esperar,apanhei a pedra,sai correndo da cede,não lembro nem se fechei a direto a Salsicha e Scooby..."Rapazes,não podemos demorar,achei algo extremamente !" disse com pressa.

"Velma,você não pode nem esperar a sobremesa?" - falou Salsicha,como sempre,irônico.

"Querem saber,pego um táxi e vou sozinha" - disse irritada

Tentaram me impedir,mas eu fui,disseram que já iriam.

Entrei no táxi,e já fui dizendo pro motorista pra onde queria ir. "Mas,moça,é muito perigoso ir a essa hora para aquela floresta!" disse o motorista preocupado, "Eu sei,é por isso mesmo que tenho que ir pra lá.Por favor,vamos,não posso esperar" respondi. Então ele foi,com um pé atrás,mas foi.

Logo quando saímos de Vila Legal,fui surpreendida,o lobisomem ataca repentinamente o táxi.E,para minha desgraça,é a primeira vez que o vejo corpo era todo coberto por pelos espessos e negros,a não ser pelo rosto,que era pior ainda,tinha olhos completamente brancos e seus dentes e garras eram afiadíssimos prontos para rasgar uma garganta,com a mesma facilidade que uma pessoa rasga um papel .Foi assustador,o impacto foi tão grande que o motorista perde o corpo gira e se machuca gravemente,enquanto o mundo está de cabeça para baixo,o barulho é ensurdecedor. A dor queima,cerro meus dentes,por fim não aguento e grito. De repente tudo escurece.


	5. Alerta Escarlate

**POV Salsicha**

Ficamos um pouco mais depois que Velma voltou pra floresta,a sobremesa estava uma delícia.Não pude deixar de notar uma ambulância,com aquela sirene é aí,nada tinha passado pela minha cabeça,mas o Sensor de Velma do Scooby começa a "apitar",então Scooby sai em disparada atrás da ambulância e eu não fico atrás,vou o correria,comecei a imaginar o pior e estava torcendo pra estar errado. Meu desespero aumentava mais,enquanto a distância entre a ambulância e nós só diminuía.

Scooby estava evidentemente abalado,e,imagino,que eu não estava tão chegamos finalmente lá,a porta da ambulância abriu,e de lá,saem paramedicos levando uma não poderia estar acontecendo

**POV Daphne**

''Fred,o que faremos com essa pista?'' eu pergunto me referindo ao pedaço de capacete vermelho que encontramos,o que é meio idiota,mas necessário

''Iremos guardá-la,mais tarde quando a Velma voltar com os suprimentos vamos analisá-la,e considerando o fato de que ela levou algo que pode ser uma pista importante consigo e achamos isso aqui'' ele disse levantando o pedaço de capacete vermelho ''pode ser que já estejamos começando a avançar bastante nessa investigação'' ele está empolgado,como sempre está quando progredimos no mistério,eu sorrio.

Jessica está taciturna desde que achamos a pista,mas agora ela fala ''Por favor,sabia que nós não somos os únicos na floresta? Qualquer um pode ter perdido isso aí''

''Claro,até mesmo porque andar de capacete no meio de uma floresta é o típico que as pessoas fazem,super'' eu digo. Nem mesmo eu poderia dizer algo tão estúpido!

''Mas não significa diretamente que é uma pista,vocês não podem sair por aí catando coisas e dizendo que são pistas'' ela diz e dá um sorriso presunçoso

''Não é Fred?'' ela pergunta. ''Sim,ainda teremos que pensar sobre vários fatores para descobrir se isso é mesmo uma pista'' ele diz

Toda a satisfação que eu sentia,ou pensava que sim,se esvaiu. Ela pegou ele,o Sr. Perfeito não poderia deixar de dar uma resposta certa e exata,então eu me calo

Andamos sem rumo por aquele breu,já estou ficando com raiva disso,sinto um toque no meu ombro,é Fred,claro,porque não seria? Jessica obviamente adoraria ser minha amiga

''Daphne,eu...'' ele começa,mas seu celular toca o interrompendo. ''Vai em frente,pode ser algo importante,pode ser a Velma nos chamando para a caverna'' eu digo friamente e ansiosa para ter uma desculpa para ir embora dali. Fred atende

''Salsicha?'' ele começa e dá uma pausa ''Sim? O QUÊ?!'' ele diz de repente com uma expressão de puro terror,em silêncio enquanto ouve algo pelo celular,com um medo súbito pego sua mão e olho para ele com um olhar interrogativo,por fim ele fala ''Estamos indo'' com a voz tremendo

''O que houve?'' Jessica pergunta,porém ele olha para mim. ''Daph,temos que ir para a cidade,ela...ela...'' ele não consegue terminar a frase e me abraça.

**POV Salsicha**

Nem tivemos tempo de vê-la direito,foi direto pra sala de cirurgia,com estado grave.

"Coitada da Velma,nem ligamos pra ela,só pensamos na comida,devíamos ter sido mais prudentes,Scooby"

"É...tem razão Salsicha." disse Scooby,notavelmente triste

Eu comecei a chorar,não aguentei,as pessoas que passavam por nós olhavam com caras confusas e de dúvida. Não devia estranhar aquilo,fizemos o maior escândalo,tipo assim.

Passava algum tempo,nada de notícias,nada do resto da turma,já estávamos até com fome."O que estou pensando,não é hora disso!" me ordenei por pensamentos.

Incomodado com a demora,levantei,fui até o balcão e perguntei a recepcionista:"Moça,sabe o que é? O-o que aconteceu com minha amiga,a Velma,Velma DInkley?"

Desculpa,senhor...Norville,isso? Mas não posso comunicar nada sem autorização do médico cirurgião,mas parece que a cirurgia vai demorar mais um bom tem,o senhor pode se sentar agora?" me respondeu com um tom meio arrogante.

Sentei decepcionado não via a hora de receber notícias,já estava acabado,Compreende?

Mais ou menos 30 minutos depois,quando olho pra porta principal,vejo o resto da turma chegando. "Que bom,já não estava mais aguentando essa aflição!

**POV Daphne**

Chegamos no hospital finalmente. Sorte a nossa termos encontrado Zé Treme-Treme voltando de caminhonete do Arkansas da Feira Anual de Cafeteria,é claro que tivemos que disputar lugar na traseira da caminhonete com sacas de grãos,correndo o risco de cair no meio da pista a qualquer momento. Mas dane-se isso,a minha melhor amiga sofreu um acidente grave,Salsicha e Scooby não fazem a menor ideia do que houve com ela e a única informação oficial é de que o taxista que a levava morreu com ferimentos graves e traumatismo craniano,o que não torna as coisas melhores de serem ouvidas.

Eu e Fred passamos pela porta do hospital como um raio. Logo nos deparamos com a visão de Salsicha e Scooby. Fred ignora a pergunta que eles fazem,segura com força os ombros de Salsicha e quase grita

''Onde ela está? Há alguma nova informação?''

''Ô diabo rapaz,estamos aqui faz tempo já,e não,continua sendo não,ela está na sala de operações'' diz Salsicha com um tom desesperado

''O que raios vocês estavam pensando ao deixá-la sozinha?'' eu pergunto.

É cruel,eu sei,mas eu estou desesperada. ''Desculpa Daphne,eu sei,eu sei,nós fomos uns bocós''

''É,nós fomos. VELMA!'' grita Scooby e em seguida começa a uivar.

''Aquiete ele ,se não vão nos expulsar daqui,Salsicha'' diz Jessica.

''Aquietar? A nossa amiga está numa sala de operações vinda de um acidente grave e você quer que alguém fique quieto?'' pergunta Fred com um tom assustadoramente calmo.

Para o nosso alívio chega um funcionário do hospital com notícias. ''A srta. Dinkley teve uma cirurgia de sucesso!''

ele diz e eu não consigo conter lágrimas presas pelo desespero,Fred fala ''Qual o estado geral dela?''

'' 2 costelas quebradas,um braço faturado e uma hemorragia interna,mas nada de sequelas,com o tempo e tratamento ela irá se recuperar''

''Podemos vê-la?'' eu pergunto, ''Sim,assim que ela for transferida para o quarto'' diz o funcionário.

''Enquanto isso deveríamos avisar ao Sr e a Sra Dinkley não?'' pergunta Jessica,

''Devemos'' diz Fred ''Alguém tem moedas?''

''Era para a máquina de lanches,mas isso é mais importante'' diz Salsicha entregando um punhado de moedas para Fred.

Depois,nós chegamos no quarto e eu quase desmaio. Velma está com um tom de pele pálido esverdeado e com faixas rodeando a testa. Eu vou até a cama e seguro sua mão fria e mole.

Salsicha vai para o outro lado da cama com Scooby. Scooby toca com o focinho a outra mão de Velma. Eles estão chorando como eu. As únicas exceções são Jessica e Fred,sentados em bandos perto da porta e calmos.

''A estrada,a polícia já liberou?'' pergunta Fred

''Sim,porque?'' diz Salsicha com a voz trêmula

''Porque chega de choro e papo furado,queriam nossa atenção? Conseguiram,vamos partir e investigar essa estrada agora''

''Tudo bem'' eu digo ''Vamos'',''Não,você fica,você e Scooby'' eu ergo o queixo para protestar mas ele me corta rapidamente ''Não quero queixas,nem para isso temos tempo'' ele se vira para Jessica e Salsicha ''Vamos''. E eles saem pela porta

**POV Salsicha**

Caramba cara,como o Fred estava com mau humor! É claro que era por causa do estado da nossa amiga Velma,mas o jeito que ele falou com a Daphne e com o resto da turma foi bizarro. Por que ele me separou do Scooby? Ele sabe que é estranho para nós estarmos separados,e porque diabos ele repreendeu a Daphne? Eu daria duas tortas de maçã para estar no lugar dela agora,com o Scooby,a máquina de lanches e a Velma,compreendeu você? Não nessa estrada em que estamos.

Mesmo sem ter presenciado o acidente,este lugar me dá arrepios cara!

Ainda há destroços do carro por aí e a terra ao lado da estrada está escura onde o carro capotou.

Não sei porque trouxemos a Jessica,deve ser porque ela é inteligente,mas eu preferia que a Daphne tivesse vindo,ela sempre deixa o clima mais descontraído quando as coisas estão tensas,essa dona monitora só deixa tudo pior com sua pose,fico imaginando a cara que ela faria se o Scooby soltasse um pum perto dela.

''Não fique parado aí Salsicha'' diz Fred ''procure algo importante''

''Ô diabos cara,o quê? Foi um acidente e pronto,nada vai nos ajudar na investigação'' eu digo.

''Vamos continuar tentando mesmo assim'' diz Jessica com um ar determinado

''Hum,Norville?'' ela chama,para minha surpresa;

''Me chama de Salsicha,por gentileza''

''Salsicha,não comemos há tanto tempo,tem uns arbustos na beira da floresta bem ali,porque não vai pegar uns para nós?'' ela diz,fico ainda mais surpreso,é a primeira ideia dela que gosto pra valer

''Viemos aqui procurar pistas,não?'' diz Fred ''E além do mais a floresta é perigosa''

''Mas ela está certa,posso até ficar mais energético com umas frutinhas,sei lá'' eu digo apelando

Fred suspira. ''Então ok,mas seja rápido'' Jessica sorri e eu então percebo o verdadeiro objetivo para os para trás e vejo Jessica e Fred conversando. Daphne não vai gostar nem um pouco disso. Será que ele a deixou lá por causa da Jessica? Não,não consigo imaginar isso...mas aí eu ouço um som que me gela todo.

Estou só um pouco dentro da floresta,mas é o suficiente para ver o vulto que corre em minha direção.

''Pernas pra quê te quero!'' eu grito largando as frutinhas que já tinha colhido e saindo em disparada.

Fred e Jessica olham em minha direção e fazem uma cara de terror,o que só me deixa melhor,cara,como eu sou sortudo!

''Corram! Salsicha,se apresse!'' diz ele e começa a correr com Jessica em seu encalço

Como se eu não estivesse fazendo exatamente isso

Eu os alcanço,a criatura está nos perseguindo e entramos na floresta sem mais opções

Por fim,eu e Fred subimos em uma árvore alta.

''Fred!'' ouvimos o grito, Jessica estava quase começando a subir na árvore quando o lobisomem chega e a dá um grito muito alto e a criatura desaparece como um flash por entre a vastidão das árvores;

Fred tentou descer,mas já era tarde demais.

**POV Daphne**

Há cada minuto que se passava eu ficava mais preocupada. Tanto com Velma naquela cama dura,onde estava pálida e estável,quanto com Fred e Salsicha naquela estrada onde essa desgraça aconteceu. Até com Jessica talvez eu esteja compadecida. O meu único conforto é Scooby. Estou sentada na poltrona ao lado da cama de Velma e ele está deitado aos meus pés enquanto acaricio sua cabeça e seguro a mão de Velma com minha outra mão.

Tento me distrair um pouco,mas não consigo,então começo a pensar sobre o mistério em si. Achamos poucas pistas,tinha o pedaço de um capacete e... "A Pedra! Velma iria analisá-la,deve ter encontrado algo muito importante nela" pensei alto. Então fui à procura dos objetos pessoais da Velma. Deviam estar em alguma parte do hospital,enquanto isso deixei Scooby tomando conta da Velma,não queria deixá-la sozinha.

Conseguir a pedra foi fácil,afinal eu era acompanhante da Velma com crachá e podia retirar as coisas dela. Difícil foi entender o que aquela pedra significava. Por sorte estava um pouco aberta. Já estranhei,afinal uma pedra se abre? De qualquer jeito eu a abri e me deparei com uma marca,que tinha o formato parecido com um leque com uns pequenos detalhes dentro. Fico confusa. Mas isso pode ser importante,decido que vou ligar para o Fred,apesar da ideia não me alegrar nem um pouco com a raiva que estou dele,mas é necessário.

Tive que voltar ao quarto,queria passar bastante tempo com a Velma,e meu celular estava lá dentro da minha ,sempre ando com ela,mas não estava com cabeça pra isso e acabei esquecendo.

Quando abro a porta do quarto,quase não acredito no que estou vendo. Há um homem,muito grande e alto,totalmente de preto,com uma máscara de esqui que me impossibilita de ver seu rosto,ele está com uma seringa na mão direita e a esquerda fazendo um gesto para Scooby,que está rosnando e latindo,se afastar da cama.

''Cachorro maldito!'' ele estava resmungando com uma voz cavernosa e modificada por algum filtro

Eu me movo no máximo silêncio que posso e ponho meu indicador nos lábios para que Scooby não faça barulho. Quando estou perto o bastante,aplico meu melhor chute alto e derrubo a seringa da mão do homem

Ele está surpreso:

''O quê?! Maldita seja!''

''Vai embora!'' eu sei que não é algo muito útil para dizer agora,mas fazer o quê?

''Foi me encomendado uma,o destino me deu três,bem,mas tanto faz,essa é a quarta base e estou prestes a fazer um ponto!'' ele diz me encarando com olhos negros e frios através do visor na máscara.

''Não hoje'' eu digo com o tom mais frio e ameaçador que consigo,que é totalmente o contrário do que estou sentindo.

O homem se move com incrível velocidade e pega algo em uma mesa próxima da porta. Para o meu pavor noto que ele pegou um bisturi.''Cuidado Daphne!'' diz Scooby

''Eu sei,Scooby,deixa comigo,deixa comigo''

Scooby corre para o meu lado ''Tô contigo''

Estou impressionada,ele não é assim,mas está sendo corajoso,por mim,por nós,como eu amo esse cachorro.

O homem avança para nós manejando o bisturi,eu aplico um golpe em seu abdome e Scooby tenta morder sua perna mas ele brande o bisturi e faz um corte na orelha de Scooby,eu grito quando percebo que com velocidade ele brandiu outro golpe que cortou meu braço

Percebo que jamais iremos ganhar isso com força ou habilidades físicas,então troco um olhar com Scooby e indico a janela discretamente,ele entende e começa a dar a volta.

''Então,bafo de jacaré,sua mãe que teceu essa máscara fajuta?''diz Scooby indo em direção a janela

''Vira-lata maldito,por essa gracinha vou te conceder a honra de ir ao inferno canino primeiro'' diz o homem intimidado.

Sorrio quando percebo que funcionou. O homem corre com o bisturi para Scooby,que está exatamente em frente a janela de vidro do quarto. Mas na última hora ele se abaixa desviando do golpe. O homem dá uma freada súbita,mas é tarde demais,eu uso toda a minha força para empurrá-lo janela abaixo. A vidraça se espatifa e com um último grito de ódio ele se vai.

**POV Salsicha**

O Lobisomem sumiu como um passe de mágica naquela floresta,que apesar de estar de dia,sua escuridão continuava parecendo noite. Descemos rápido da árvore,fomos seguindo os rastros para ver se achávamos Jéssica. Tá bom que ela não era uma das melhores pessoas,mas tínhamos que deixar o lado pessoal a parte.Não deu tempo de encontrar nada,pois o celular do Fred toca e ele já atende,não escuto nada,mas quanto mais tempo quem quer que estivesse no outro lado da linha falasse,mais Fred ficava nervoso.

Ele desliga com pressa e corre até a estrada,pergunto o que há e ele me diz com um tom alto: "Era Daphne,alguém os atacou lá no hospital,vamos,não podemos esperar."

Chegamos lá desesperados,Fred chega e já abraça Daphne bem forte,mas logo volta a sua postura firme. Eu,chego e Scooby pula em cima de mim e me derruba no chão,noto o corte em sua orelha e me preocupo: "O que aconteceu Scooby? Você está bem?" digo e ele me responde: "Foi só um corte,nada de mais. Estava com com saudades" e então lambe meu rosto como se fosse um biscoitão Scooby.

"Então,me diga,o que aconteceu aqui?" Fred pergunta a Daphne.

"Saí um minuto daqui do quarto e quando volto encontro um homem com uma seringa no quarto da menos,conseguimos contê-lo" responde ela.

"Mas...o que estava fazendo? Pensei que vocês iriam cuidar dela,pelo menos era isso a ser feito!" disse Fred,grosso,não sei porque estava sendo assim com Daphne.

"Desculpe,mas achei uma pista importante junto com as coisas da Velma...mas,e a Jéssica? Está lá fora?" perguntou ela.

"Infelizmente,o Lobisomem a capturou enquanto procurávamos pistas na estrada." disse Fred.

"Outra vez? Depois eu,é que sou a donzela em perigo. Achamos uma concorrente!" falou Daphne com um tom debochado,mas Fred já cortou: "Chega Daphne,não é hora,você estava falando de uma pista,não? Então prossiga."

"Aqui,a pedra que achamos nos arbustos" Então Daphne a abriu e nos mostrou o símbolo do leque.

"Espera,conheço esse símbolo! É do clube Fan Night,não poderia esquecer,eles tem a melhor comida da região!" disse a eles.

"Vamos lá então!" disse Daphne

"Pode até ser,mas agora eles estão apenas recebendo casais" respondi

Fred e Daphne trocam olhares e dizem em coro: "Okay!".

E lá vamos nós,eu penso,sorrindo mentalmente.


	6. Noite Em Rust

POV FRED

Nervosismo, ansiedade, preocupação e felicidade, dá para sentir isso tudo ao mesmo tempo? Acabo de concluir que sim. Há algum tempo atrás tudo que eu sentia era raiva e preocupação. Estou quase convencido que a família Blake tem mesmo algum tipo de maldição antiga, pois não importa o que faça para tentar proteger Daphne, o perigo parece ir até ela. Quando cheguei ao hospital estava quase entrando em pânico, não só por ela é claro, mas também por Scooby e Velma, mas mantive minha postura, eu sou o líder. E ainda por cima falhei com Jessica, que apesar de tudo, estava sob minha responsabilidade, mas se houve algum momento desse mistério que senti um traço de felicidade, pode-se dizer que foi quando Salsicha disse que o clube agora só estava recebendo casais.

Eu poderia ficar perto de Daphne agindo como eu sempre quis agir, com uma boa desculpa finalmente. Já estava tudo combinado, Salsicha iria com Scooby, como faziam ás vezes, o que era muito engraçado.

''Meu filho, quantas vezes terei que dizer que você é que tem as pernas para ser a mulher da relação?'' disse Salsicha tentando soar convincente

''Ui, mas você tem o gingado, Norville, meu amor'' disse Scooby zombando.

''Pare com isso Scooby! Não brinque com essas coisas não, você fica muito melhor louro'' respondeu Salsicha.

''Fred! Eu sempre sou a mulher! Não é justo!'' disse Scooby

''Ah... Tudo bem Scooby. Salsicha, faça isso só dessa vez, ok? Mudança não mata ninguém'' eu digo dando um sinal de positivo com o polegar e me afastando da situação constrangedora.

Eu me sento em uma cadeira na recepção e tento imaginar o que Daphne acha disso, ela parece tão nervosa quanto eu, mas logo que falamos no plano, ela concordou sem entusiasmo e foi dar uma última olhada em Velma antes de ir se arrumar. Mas de qualquer jeito, ela tem que ser minha namorada só hoje, pelo menos é o que eu espero. Mais tarde chegamos de táxi no tal clube Fan Night. ''Pronta?'' pergunto á Daphne. ''Sempre estou'' ela disse. Eu tomo coragem e passo um braço por sua cintura. Ela fica atônita por um segundo, mas logo depois parece recordar do nosso objetivo aqui. ''Pronto coração?'' pergunta Scooby, que está com um disfarce de roupa esporte, masculina e nas duas patas traseiras, com uma imitação péssima de galã. ''Cale-se'' disse Salsicha envergonhado, com um vestido rosa berrante e uma peruca loura. ''Vamos em frente'' eu digo de uma vez por todas.

POV SALSICHA

Antes entrarmos no clube, Scooby para, estende a mão e diz "As damas primeiro, Srta. Norvillene" Olho pra ele com raiva piso com força no pé dele "Ah que cavalheiro" retruco.

Enfim entramos, Fred e Daphne foram investigar as pessoas que estavam na pista de dança e Scooby e eu fomos comer... Digo, investigar por perto do buffet.

Por profissionalismo e métodos científicos fomos investigar alimento por alimento, provando-os sem deixar passar nenhum vestígio.

É surpreendente quando acho algo SOBRENATURAL... A moqueca de peixe, ela estava divina, acho que nem Ana Maria Braga conseguiria deixá-la tão gostosa daquele jeito.

E alguém puxa conversa comigo "E aí gatinha, vem sempre aqui?'' eu fico indignada, ops, indignado. E então respondo dando risinhos "Venho, meu namorado também" e aponto pro Scooby que faz uma cara de mau. O cara vai embora, e Scooby se aproxima: "Olha só a furada que você me meteu, tipo assim" digo com raiva e em tom alto. "Eu não tenho culpa de você ficar atraente loira" e da uma risadinha debochada.

POV FRED

Daphne e eu andamos pela pista de dança observando. ''O que exatamente estamos procurando?'' Daphne pergunta. ''Não sei, qualquer coisa que possa contribuir nesse mistério'' eu respondo

''Não se pode sair por aí catando qualquer coisa e dizendo que é uma pista'' Daphne diz com um tom de desprezo

Eu fico confuso, não sei o porquê de ela ter repetido uma frase da Jessica, mas sei que está irritada.

Percebo que um homem carrancudo usando um terno negro está vindo em nossa direção com uma mulher baixa e de meia idade. ''Não estão aproveitando nossa confraternização, meus jovens?'' a mulher diz com um tom venenoso

''É claro que estamos, mas porque isso seria de sua conta?'' Daphne diz, enquanto eu ainda estou tentando entender a situação

''Rostinhos tão bonitos, mas tão mal humorados, as regras aqui são claras, só casais'' a mulher responde ''E, aqui quem manda na praia sou eu''

''Somos um casal'' é tudo o que eu consigo dizer

''Hm, sei, estaremos de olho em vocês, eu e Jeff'' ela disse apontando para o homem carrancudo e indo embora com uma piscadela e um sorriso venenoso.

Saímos da pista de dança. Levanto seu queixo, ela está tremendo, mas seus olhos estão brilhando, se eu pensar mais não poderei fazer isso, então eu a beijo sem receios, tomara que ela não ache que eu estou sendo rude, mas é maravilhoso ,estava com saudades disso desde que nos beijamos no programa de talentos. Quando nos separamos ela está vermelha ''É necessário'' ela diz ''É necessário'' eu concordo.

POV SALSICHA

No meio daquele paraíso culinário, Scooby e eu não estávamos ligando pra nada, digo, a não ser pra investigação, é claro. Comíamos e comíamos, quando, tipo assim, notamos algo interessante, um casal muito familiar, mas naquele momento eu não me lembrava ao certo que eram. Fui me aproximando e ia cada vez mais os reconhecendo. Era uma mulher um pouco altura mediana, cabelo loiro e curto, com um ar intelectual. E o homem ao seu lado,que parecia íntimo, um pouco mais baixo que ela, magro de cabelo curto. Chamo Scooby pra mais perto de mim, e digo "Scooby, meu filho, aqueles, por acaso, não são...", "Verona e Gibby" Scooby interrompe. Observo bem e ele tem razão, só não os reconheci, porque na ocasião estavam sem óculos, e já havia tempo que não os encontrava, o que era bom, já que não nos dávamos bem.

Vamos até eles relutantes. ''O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?'' pergunta Scooby desconfiado. ''Curtindo, agora somos um casal tolinho, e pelo jeito vocês também'' diz Verona e começa a rir de forma histérica.

POV Fred

Não há espaço para acanhamentos agora. Levo Daphne para a pista de dança e a beijo no rosto diversas vezes enquanto estamos abraçados. Tentamos manter uma conversa agradável. Mas algo parece errado, não me contenho.

''Tudo bem com você?'' pergunto, ela olha para mim com expressão confusa e por fim dá um sorriso. ''Por que não estaria?''. Dessa vez sou eu que fico confuso. ''Algo está claramente a incomodando. Sou eu?'' Ela fica rígida e arregala os olhos ''Claro que não, como você mesmo disse, é necessário. Sem obstáculos, temos um mistério a resolver, nosso foco é esse, sempre esse, não é?'' Ela diz em um torreão de palavras ''Que filosófico, mas não estou te entendendo'' eu digo, o que é verdade. Ela revira os olhos e de repente começa a rir. ''Você é você, Fred'' ela diz colocando a mão no meu rosto e me beija, é breve mas é o bastante, será que estou ficando louco? Mas então lembro que é tudo parte da maldita atuação. ''Daphne, sobre o assassino de aluguel, como foi aquilo tudo?'' eu pergunto quando uma ideia repentina me ocorre. ''Oh espere, eu quase sou morta e você me pergunta como foi? Maravilhoso Fred, sem dúvidas, afinal foi uma oportunidade maravilhosa de saber que estou bem preparada para uma ameaça de homicídio súbito no quarto da minha melhor amiga e que agora o meu oponente está em um quarto no mesmo hospital em que ela com apenas quatro polícias na maldita guarda'' ela diz em um tom que mistura ironia e hostilidade. ''Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, você tirou alguma conclusão disso tudo? Alguma pista?'' eu pergunto devolvendo o tom hostil. ''Bem, é óbvio que as duas tentativas de homicídio estão relacionadas ao mistério, mas a questão, Fred, é o porquê disso'' .

''Veja, a Velma estava analisando aquela pedra bizarra antes de sofrer o acidente, faria sentido se tivesse uma informação muito importante, mas, como poderíamos saber agora?'' eu digo frustrado

''Sim, mas aquela pedra nos trouxe até aqui, e quanto ao assassino de aluguel, acho que era algum tipo de pervertido porque falou algo sobre uma quarta base'' Daphne diz com um ar constrangido. Aquela onda de fúria me consome outra vez, eu tenho que resolver esse mistério, desde o início eu jurei que quem quer que esteja por trás disso ia pagar, e vai mesmo. Saio da pista de dança e arrasto Daphne comigo, continuo rodeando sua cintura com um braço para manter as aparências e porque eu realmente gosto, mas pelo menos a determinação e o senso de realidade voltaram. ''Fred, o que houve?'' Daphne me pergunta. ''Nossa amiga está em coma num hospital, eles tentaram matá-la, eles tentaram te matar, estão tentando nos matar, chega de brincadeiras, vamos encontrar Salsicha e Scooby, e vamos começar a investigar mesmo'' eu digo. Daphne não fala nada, apenas assente e me segue. Olhamos de um lado para o outro ao passarmos, procurando qualquer sinal de nossos dois amigos ou de coisas suspeitas, finalmente avisto eles, é impossível não distinguir Salsicha vestido de mulher e Scooby com roupas humanas mesmo de longe, só depois eu percebo com um choque com quem eles estão em uma mesa de jogos, Daphne também. ''Gibby e Verona?''

POV SALSICHA

Eu e Scooby estávamos sendo forçados a aguentar os risos altos de Gibby e Verona na mesa de pôquer por causa da nossa ''maravilhosa'' encenação, quando de repente um flash de cabelos ruivos e vestido roxo passa por mim. Daphne dá um tapa forte em Verona e depois parte para cima de Gibby, agarrando sua gravata e o sufocando. Dessa vez sou eu e Scooby que rimos, mas nunca imaginei que a Daphne fosse levar uma zombaria contra nós tão a sério, mas aí quando ela fala eu entendo o verdadeiro motivo disso tudo.

''Cretinos bastardos! Não têm vergonha de cometer atos tão sujos e dedurar sua localização tão facilmente?!'' grita Daphne ainda sufocando Gibby

''Você está louca? Eu salvei a sua vida há algum tempo atrás, e solte meu namorado sua doente!'' grita Verona de volta. Fred aparece e consegue fazer Daphne largar o Gibby.

''Cruzes! O que diabo disso é aquilo?'' eu pergunto.

''É o que eu estou querendo saber! Eu não persigo a Velma desde que encontrei alguém melhor'' declara Gibby passando o braço pelos ombros de Verona

''Sim, refizemos nossas vidas, não há motivos para rixas antigas, mas se houver, garanto que não somos nós que vamos sair punes por um casal de loucos e um casal formado por um hippie e um cachorro!'' diz Verona olhando para mim e Scooby com expressão bizarra, quase morro de vergonha.

''Não é o que você está pensando... '' começo a dizer, mas Fred me interrompe

''Ah não? Então digam o que estão fazendo justamente aqui neste local, justamente agora?''

''Desculpa, mas... Não há nada que nos impeça de estar aqui nos divertindo no "Fan Night", a não ser se estivéssemos desacompanhados, o que não é o caso!" disse Verona com um tom grosso pro Fred.

"Você acha que nos engana, querida? Estamos falando das tentativas de homicídio a Velma, isso não te lembra a nada, não?" falou Daphne, se segurando pra não atacar, mais ainda, Verona.

"Velma? Isso é sério, ela está bem?" perguntou Gibby, parecendo meio preocupado, então respondi "Está sim, pelo menos agora. Mas não mude de assunto, meu filho, confessem!"

"Como poderíamos estar envolvidos com isso, acabamos de chegar na cidade, hoje cedo, estamos só de visita...É nossa lua de mel e estamos dando a volta em todo país" respondeu Gibby, mostrou seu passaporte que confirmava seu álibi e Verona acrescentou "Vila Legal foi nossa última opção, queríamos mesmo era ir pra Nova York, mas houve um problema com o avião".

"O que vocês iam fazer em Nova York?" perguntou Scooby. "Ver o jogo de Baseball, os Yankees iam jogar!"

Disse Gibby, essa história toda já estava me dando fome,parecia que ele iria falar mais alguma coisa, quando foi interrompido "Baseball! É isso!" falaram Daphne e Fred ao mesmo tempo.

''Hein?'' eu pergunto, confuso. ''Baseball, Salsicha!'' diz Scooby fechando os punhos e dando uma tacada imaginária no ar que quase me atinge na cara. ''Eu sei Scooby, mas o que isso tem com aquilo? Cruzes!''

''Depois explicamos. Gibby e Verona desculpem o transtorno, é... Bom ver vocês de novo, vamos turma'' diz Fred puxando Daphne pela mão e acenando para mim e para Scooby.

Quando estamos dentro do táxi olho para Fred e Daphne e digo ''Ainda não entendi o que Baseball tem com nossa situação''. ''É, muito menos eu, vamos a algum jogo?'' pergunta Scooby animado. Daphne sorri e diz ''Não Scooby, vocês não percebem? Estávamos enganados!''. Fred complementa dizendo ''O tempo todo! Analisamos a pista de forma errada, nunca foi um leque, nunca levaria ao Fan Night, é um campo de Baseball que está gravado na pedra''.

''Por isso que não encontramos nada aí, por isso que não fazia sentido'' eu digo começando a entender. ''Espere aí, então quer dizer que eu namorei o Salsicha em vão?'' diz Scooby irritado. ''Parece que sim'' diz Fred se desculpando. ''Pensando bem, não totalmente, descobrimos isso afinal'' diz Daphne. ''Sim Daph, mas... Onde isso nos leva?''


	7. Alerta de Tormenta

POV Salsicha  
Já estávamos no táxi,a demora não foi surpresa,o clube era bem longe do centro da cidade,então eu pergunto: "Mas e a Máquina Mistério?Você mandou pra oficina,não é Fred? Deveriamos buscá-lá não da pra ir de táxi até a floresta,é muito a apertado,e já estou com saudades dela!","Sim ela está na oficina...mas não há tempo,vamos apenas ao hospital,pegar alguns equipamentos e comida" diz Fred e Daphne finaliza "E ver como Velma está!".  
Chegando no hospital,noto que estou chamando muita atenção,isso me deixou muito feliz,pelo menos,até eu passar pelo vidro espelhado e me lembro da minha vestimenta até o quarto da Velma,na porta havia um policial armado,e lá dentro sentados ao lado da cama de Velma estavam Sr. e Sra. Dinkley segurando cada um,uma mã abalados,quem não estaria numa situação dessa? Quando veem que chegamos,logo perguntam "E aí descobriram alguma coisa?Quem fez isso?" "Infelizmente Sr e Sra. Dinkley,ainda não,mas estamos no caminho sei disso!" responde Fred determinado "Mas e a Velma? O Médico disse algo?" "Sim,ele disse que ela está bem recuperada,mas ainda não sabe quando ela irá acordar" respondeu Sra. Dinkley a Daphne,o que nos deixou mais foi muito rápido Fred e eu fomos num pé e voltamos no outro em busca de mantimentos,que no caso eu me encarreguei dessa parte (a mais deliciosa) e Fred,é claro,foi procurar seus equipamentos para armadilha e outros que poderiam ser necessá ,Daphne e Scooby já estavam na frente do hospital a nossa espera, "Mas nós vamos de quê?" perguntei. "Já cuidei disso Salsicha,o Sr. Dinkley nos emprestou o carro dele" disse Daphne mostrando a chave do carro. "Bem então vamos,turma!"

POV Daphne  
Chegamos à floresta e pergunto ao Fred ''Onde queremos chegar?''. Da última vez foi totalmente sem querer e a turma se perdeu facilmente. ''Boa pergunta, vamos ficar sem rumo por aí?'' diz Salsicha. ''E eu não quero voltar, sem chance de encarar aquele lobisomem'' diz Scooby. ''Calma turma'' diz Fred ''dessa vez viemos bem equipados, trouxe uma bússola e mecanismos de defesa, tudo que vocês precisam fazer é procurar qualquer coisa relacionada á Baseball, mas procurem não se separar, não quero esse tipo de problema outra vez'' diz ele lançando um olhar para mim e eu rezo para não estar tão vermelha como o meu cabelo.  
Apesar de todas as reclamações de Salsicha e Scooby com os sons bizarros que ouvíamos, esquilos que Scooby teimava em implicar com e das pedras escondidas onde era fácil tropeçar encontramos uma clareira com algo no mínimo muito estranho. O local tem solo duro e regular onde, com giz, um pequeno campo de Baseball havia sido desenhado. ''Pelo menos não tem mais lobos gigantes birutas'' diz Salsicha aliviado. Em seguida ouvimos um uivo ao longe e Scooby pula para o colo de Salsicha. Eu rio. ''Bem, acho que você lamenta ter dito isso, não é?'' digo brincando.  
''Oh não, patas pra quê te quero'' lamenta Scooby.  
''Então é melhor nos apressarmos turma, procurem neste chão um ponto que possa parecer oco''  
Para nossa surpresa, Scooby rapidamente late e nos chama. Fred se agacha e põe o ouvido perto do solo enquanto bate para lá e para cá. ''Como eu pensei, do tamanho de uma entrada'' diz ele com um sorriso satisfeito. ''Espera aí cara, estamos prestes a entrar num lugar que não conhecemos, no meio de uma floresta, com um lobisomem gigante a solta, sem nenhuma garantia, é isso?'' Salsicha pergunta. ''Salsicha, se entrarmos aí, podemos achar a chave do mistério, pense só: vamos achar o responsável pelo acidente da Velma'' quando eu digo isso, nem Salsicha nem Scooby reclamam mais e Fred me lança um olhar agradecido. ''Afinal, como achou isso Scooby?'' pergunta Fred tirando uma pá e um pé de cabra da sacola que carrega. ''Que nada, eu estava era procurando comida'' Scooby responde e Salsicha ri. Fred cava um pouco ao redor do ponto oco até ele estar mais visível, é de madeira e parece velho, em seguida ele pega o pé de cabra e o abre, um forte odor de poeira escapa de lá dentro. ''É agora ou nunca pessoal'' diz Fred.

POV Salsicha  
Tantos lugares para os vilões se esconderem,eles escolhem os piores,era só entrar naquele túnel,todo empoerado,com pouca iluminação e um cheiro horrível para perceber. "Scooby,meu filho,porque não achasse uma máquina de refrigerantes,ao invés disso aqui? Cruzes" "Desculpe,Salsicha,eu tentei" me respondeu Scooby,mas logo foi interrompido por Fred "Shh...fiquem quietos rapazes,foquem nas pistas". É difícil achar pistas naquela escuridão,trouxemos laternas,mas não eram tão boas,só iluminava o suficiente pra evitar que rachassemos a testa contra a parede.E pra ajudar ainda escorrego numa substância preta e pegajosa e caio com tudo no chão, "O que foi isso Salsicha?" "Eu escorreguei nessa nojeira" respondi ao Fred,logo Daphne se agacha e passa o dedo naquilo,deu pra notar a sua cara de repulsa "Isso me parece...óleo de motor,mas está misturado com algo mais,algo doce e enjoativo" diz levanto e prosseguimos,mas quando escutamos aquele uivo estrondoso que ecoava por todo túnel,saímos correndo Scooby se desajeita e atropela todos nós,derrubamos as únicas duas lanternas no chão,não conseguiamos enxergar decido seguir os sons dos passos sorrateiros de alguém e vou nessa direção,não chamo para verificar quem era pois poderia atrair o monstro ou talvez ele poderia ser quem eu estou seguindo,então fico na minha e ando até conseguir ver uma luz vindo do fim do corredor. Logo a silhueta pessoa vai se revelando contra a luz,cabelos ondulados,andar cuidadoso mas feminino "UFA! Sorte ser você Daphne" digo a ela,cutucando seu ombro,"Salsicha,você estava aí o tempo todo? Viu Fred e Scooby?" diz ela "Infelizmente,nenhum sinal deles" digo cabisbaixo.

POV FRED  
Estou zangado,encontrei Scooby mas nada de Daph ou Salsicha,como pude ser tão incompetente? Deveria ter pensado num modo que nos permitisse estar a salvo e juntos também. Só posso ficar aflito e torcer para que Daphne e Salsicha estejam bem. Scooby,para meu azar,não é tão contido  
''Salsicha,CADÊ VOCÊ?'' ele grita cada vez mais a medida que prosseguimos caminhando ''Scooby,sei o que sente,mas pare de gritar,se formos ouvidos estamos mortos'' eu falo aborrecido. Me arrependo logo,afinal ele começa a choramingar e uivar,reviro os olhos,não adianta tentar me fazer de calmo também.  
''Ei fred!'' grita Scooby e traz algo que apanhou com a boca para mim ''O que é garoto?'' digo pegando o objeto dele. São os restos de um disparador,com apenas a parte de cima do botão e um emaranhado de fios partidos abaixo do cabo''Hum'' digo colocando a mão abaixo do queixo ''Já vi algo assim em algum lugar,mas não consigo lembrar...''  
De repente Scooby pula para cima de mim e late alarmado ''Imã,imã!'' Eu tiro Scooby de cima de mim,coço suas orelhas e digo ''Silêncio garoto,por favor,não queremos um lobo biruta nos perseguindo''.''Oh Deus!'' Scooby diz e passa a pata por seu rosto como se eu não tivesse captado uma mensagem importante.E nós prosseguimos no túnel até ouvirmos passos vindos de mais adiante.

POV Velma  
"TURMA!' eu grito e levanto como um foguete,mas finalmente percebo o que estava acontecendo,meus pais que estavam meio sonolentos sentados ao meu lado levantam com o meu grito "Filha,você está bem?" diz minha mãe e meu pai corre chamar o médico pra avisá pouco confusa,mas conciente do acidente,eu pergunto "Faz quantos dias?" "Três,fazem três dias filha?" ela me responde,a sensação era de uma noite normal mas com sonhos pertubadores que não tinham fim.O médico me examina e diz que tive uma ótima recuperação "Mãe,pai,onde a turma está? Eles estão lá embaixo na recepção?" eles trocam olhares e exclamo "Não,não!" .Levanto daquela maca,vou correndo trocar de roupa,meus pais tentaram me deter,mas não podia deixá-los na mão tinha que fazer algo!

POV Daphne  
Salsicha e eu temos caminhado por esse túnel como loucos,desde que a turma se separou naquela bifurcação não ouvimos nenhum uivo ou rosnado. Na verdade,o único som que ouço agora são nossos passos e Salsicha tremendo,mas de repente ouvi um ''rrronc''.Salsicha agarra meu braço ''Vamos fugir Daphne,é o lobo de novo!''  
Dou uma risada nervosa ''Não,isso é apenas seu estômago;o que aconteceu com os estoques reservas de biscoitos Scooby que você carregava?' faz uma expressão irritada e responde ''O Fred deu prioridade as bugigangas dele no carro do que comida,como ele pôde,me pergunto eu''  
A descontração do momento de perde toda quando ele menciona Fred,onde estará ele nessa escuridão? Está bem? E Scooby? Meu coração quase sai pela boca quando ouvimos passos,Salsicha vai para trás de mim e se esconde atrás de meu ombro ''As damas primeiro'' ele diz com um sorriso cara de pau.Nós prosseguimos hesitantemente até ficarmos perto o bastante para distinguirmos duas silhuetas,um homem e um cão.''Fred!'' me jogo nos braços dele sem pensar e fico lá por um bom tempo,tinha certeza de que Salsicha e Scooby se abraçaram também mas quando me separo de Fred eles estão nos olhando com expressões divertidas,''Olá Scooby'' é a única coisa que consigo dizer.  
Fred pergunta se eu e Salsicha estamos bem e depois se achamos algo relevante e quando respondo que não prosseguimos juntos.''Mas e vocês? Acharam algo?'' pergunto um pouco depois para Fred ''Só isto'' ele diz e me entrega um disparador ''Ai meu Deus,Fred!'' eu exclamo  
''O que é,Daph?'' ele pergunta preocupado,''Você não sabe o que é isso?'' digo,''Não,você...''  
Antes que ele possa continuar ouvimos outros passos,antes que consigamos nos assustas ouço aquela voz que tanta me enoja:''Achei que nunca viriam!'' diz ela,''Jessica!'' exclamamos.  
Fred vai até ela ''Você está bem? Tentamos te salvar mas...'' ''Mas eu não era relevante para o mistério,sei,mas dei o meu jeito'' ela diz e em seguida dá um olhar inquisidor para mim ''Achei algo realmente importante para o mistério'',''Nos mostre então'' digo em tom desafiador,''É meu objetivo'' ela devolve.''Aí vamos nós de novo'' diz Salsicha quando prosseguimos.  
Por algum motivo eu estou arrependida de meu orgulho,não confio nela,nunca confiei e não é apenas por Fred. Me pergunto o porque enquanto eu caminho com aquela fragrância doce me sufocando,quando me toco já estamos em frente a uma porta.


End file.
